Haou first met Crow
by DanaRussell
Summary: Crow Hogan loves Haou Todoroki


Haou, and Jaden Todoroki are 16 years old and they are having an Anniversary Party for their parents their names are Shoto, and Serenity Todoroki.

At the party for his parents Haou Todoroki met this girl, her brother, and her brother boyfriend their names are Nunnally VI Trine, Lelouch VI Trine, and Suzaku Kururugi oh hey there Nunnally, Lelouch, and Suzaku oh hey you are Serenity, and Shoto son Haou yes I am you are beautiful young lady why thank you Haou you are welcome Nunnally where is your brother Jaden I don't know where he is oh hey there Jaden where were you I was talking with mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Sammy, Aunt Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Severus, Aunt Narcissa, Aunt Vivian, Aunt Lenora, Danny, Maria, Jack, Sean, Erin, Jack Boyle, Nicki, Jamie, Eddie, Frank, Abigail, and Henry.

"Hey Haou yes Jaden, mom, and dad wants to talk to you ok would you like to come with me Nunnally to talk with my parents yes I will come with you Haou to talk with your parents."

"Hey mom, dad hey there Haou do you want to talk to me yes we do about what we want you to meet my cousin, my cousin boyfriend, and my cousin friend their names are Draco, Harry, and Blaise it's nice to meet you Haou it's nice to meet you guys too who is this oh this my friends Nunnally, Lelouch, and Suzaku this is my parents their names are Serenity, Shoto Todoroki it's nice to meet you Nunnally, Lelouch, and Suzaku it's nice to meet you too Serenity, Shoto."

"Mom, Dad yes Haou can I talk to you, dad for a minute sure about what I want to date you do yes I do well me, and your father have to talk about it ok mom, dad what do you think Shoto well Serenity we should let Haou date because he is 16 years old ok Haou yes mom, dad we will let you date you will yes we will thanks mom, dad you are the best you are welcome Haou."

"Hey Nunnally yes Haou will you go out with me yes I will go out with you Haou you will yes I will where do you want to go Nunnally can we go to dinner, & a show yes we can thanks Haou you are welcome Nunnally."

"Hey Haou yes Nunnally do you like to meet my parents sure I like to meet your parents Nunnally ok mom, dad yes Nunnally who is this oh this is my boyfriend his name is Haou Todoroki oh hey Haou this is my parents their names are Marianne, and Arthur Trine it's nice to meet you Haou oh it's nice to meet you too Mr. & Mrs. Trine."

"Hey Mom wear are you oh my god MOM! Are you ok mom no I am not ok mom I am going to get dad, Mukuro, and Ciel yes Jaden what is wrong it is mom she fall down the stairs WHAT! Where is she over there oh my god let's get her to the Hospital ok Mukuro, Ciel, and Jaden yes dad can you find your brother Haou & bring him to the Hospital ok dad I will."

"Hey Haou yes hey there Jaden what are you doing here dad ask me to bring you to the Hospital WHAT! Mom fell down the stairs is she ok we don't know dad, Mukuro, and Ciel is waiting for the doctor ok I have to go Haou yes Jaden you can bring your girlfriend with you I can yes you can."

"Hey Dad, Mukuro, and Ciel oh hey there Jaden wear is your brother right here oh hey Haou, and Nunnally where were you Haou I was meeting Nunnally parents oh that's ok did the doctor come out let not they did not Mr. Todoroki yes doctor how is my wife your wife is find but she will be in a cast ok can we see her yes you can hey Serenity oh hey there Shoto, Mukuro, Ciel, Jaden, Haou, and Nunnally how are you doing mom I am doing find but my leg hurts little."

"Hey Doctor yes Mr. Todoroki I have a question what is it when we go on vacation can Serenity still travel after bed rest yes she can still travel she will still have her cast on her leg still thanks doctor you are welcome Mr. Todoroki."

"Hey Shoto, Mukuro, Ciel, Jaden, and Haou oh hey there Reborn, Tsuna, Kimberly, and Zordon where were you guys at oh we were at the Hospital WHAT! Where is Serenity she is right over near Haou girlfriend Nunnally is she ok no she is not ok her leg hurts when she fall down the stairs oh hey Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna, Kimberly, and Grandpa Zordon how are you feeling Serenity oh I am feeling find that is good."

"Hey Jaden yes oh hey there Zane how is your mother she is doing find that is good yes it is I have to tell you something Jaden yes Zane will you go out with me Jaden yes I will go out with you Zane."

"Hey Haou yes Mom wear is your brother I don't know mom will you go look for your brother yes I can mom hey Jaden yes oh hey there Haou what is it mom was looking for you she was yes she was ok come on Zane ok Jaden hey Mom oh hey there Jaden, and Zane."

"Hey Nunnally yes oh hey there Haou will you marry me Nunnally yes Haou I will marry you we will tell our parents together ok I will call my parents to come over they will come over mom, dad, mother, and father yes Haou, and Nunnally we have something to tell you guys what is it Nunnally, and Haou we are getting marry wow that is great you are getting married yes we are getting marry."

"Hey Haou yes Mrs. Trine is this your parents yes it is Mrs. & Mr. Trine I like you to meet my parents their names are Shoto, and Serenity Todoroki it's nice to meet you Mrs. & Mr. Trine oh it's nice to meet you too Shoto, and Serenity."

"Haou, and Nunnally got married & they went to Las Vegas for their honeymoon hey Haou yes Nunnally can we see the sights yes we can wow this place is so pretty yes it is pretty now can we go to the hotel yes we can Prince Haou, and Princess Nunnally your room is ready thanks you are welcome."

"Hey mom oh hey there Haou, and Nunnally welcome back home how was Las Vegas Haou, and Nunnally it was beautiful mom hey Haou yes mom your brother Jaden has someone for you to meet what is it Jaden this is my boyfriend his name is Zane Truesdale it's nice to meet you Zane oh it's nice to meet you too Haou, and Nunnally."

"Hey Nunnally yes Haou I have to go to the Satellite with my mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Jaden, and Zane ok I will miss you Haou I will miss you too Nunnally oh hey Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna yes Haou can you watch over Nunnally for me sure thing Haou thanks you are welcome."

"Hey Shoto, Serenity, Mukuro, and Ciel oh hey there Crow what happened oh you mean Serenity leg yes oh she fell down the stairs WHAT! Is she ok yes she is oh who is this oh this is Haou, Jaden, and Zane oh my god this is Haou, and Jaden they have grown up oh it's nice to meet you Haou, Jaden, and Zane oh it's nice to meet you too Crow."

"Hey Haou yes oh hey there Crow are you married yes I am & I am also Bi could you tell me about your wife ok her name is Nunnally VI Trine wow that is so cool Haou yes Crow will you go out with me of course I will go out with you Crow."

"Hey mom, Mukuro yes oh hey there Haou, and Crow what is it mom, Mukuro yes me, and Crow are dating that is great Haou I am so happy for you Haou thanks mom, and Mukuro you are welcome oh my god MOM! What is it Serenity my leg hurts ok Haou, and Crow yes Mukuro I want you, and Crow to get your father, and Ciel ok I will hold on Serenity they will get Shoto, and Ciel hey dad, and Ciel yes oh hey there Haou, and Crow what is it mom WHAT! Wear is she oh she is with Mukuro ok let's go."

"Serenity are you ok no I am not ok Shoto, and Ciel what is it my leg hurts ok Haou wear is your mother painkillers medicine it is in her purse ok wear is your purse Serenity right here Shoto ok here is your medicine thanks guys you are welcome Serenity."

"Dad, Ciel yes Haou me, and Crow are dating wow that's great we are so proud of you Haou thanks dad, and Ciel you are welcome Haou oh hey there Haou yes mom, dad, Mukuro, and Ciel will you go find Jaden, and Zane because we are going home yes I will mom, dad, Mukuro, and Ciel ok hey there Jaden, and Zane yes Haou it's time to leave to go home ok."

"Hey Crow yes Shoto, Serenity Mukuro, and Ciel would you like to come with us back to Ancient Egypt yes I would like to come back with you guys hey mom, dad, Mukuro, and Ciel ok ready to go back home yes we are Haou yes dad I want to tell you that Crow is coming with us all right thanks mom, dad, Mukuro, and Ciel you are welcome."

"Hey Nunnally, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna oh hey there Haou you are back yes I am back Haou yes Nunnally I went to see Ishizu yes are you ok yes I am ok why did you see Ishizu because I am pregnant you are yes I am that is great who is this oh this Crow Hogan it's nice to meet you Crow oh it's nice to meet you too Nunnally oh Haou did tell me that you are married to him oh he did yes he did oh are you his boyfriend yes I am right Haou yes he is oh that is ok it is ok Nunnally yes it is Haou you are bi & that is ok thanks Nunnally you are welcome Haou."

"Hey Haou, Nunnally yes Crow would you like to go to dinner, and a show yes we do would love to go to dinner, and a show Crow wow that was a good dinner, and a good show I am glad you had a good time Haou, and Nunnally."

"Hey guys oh hey there Shoto, Serenity, Mukuro, and Ciel did you have fun on your date yes we did mom, dad, Mukuro, and Ciel you went to dinner, and a show yes we did mom, dad, Mukuro, and Ciel."

"Hey Shoto, and Serenity yes oh hey there Crow do I have your blessing to ask Haou to married me yes you do have our blessing to ask our son to married you Crow thanks Shoto, and Serenity you are welcome Crow oh hey there Haou yes Crow I have to tell you something what is it Crow will you marry me yes I will marry you Crow oh my god one of my oldest son is getting married again."

"Hey Haou yes oh hey there Nunnally what is wrong Nunnally my water just broke WHAT! Oh hey Crow yes Haou can you help me to take Nunnally to the Healing Chambers yes I can help you Haou thanks Crow you are welcome Haou oh hey Ishizu yes Prince Haou my wife water just broke ok will you put her on the bed ok Nunnally I want you to push it hurts I know it hurts ok your daughter is out ok Nunnally are you ok no I am not ok why I am dying WHAT! I was shot in the leg Ishizu yes Nunnally I want you to tell Haou, and Crow to name our daughter ok Nunnally & tell Haou I am so sorry for not telling him ok I will hey there Haou yes Ishizu what is it your wife is dead WHAT! Is my daughter ok yes your daughter is find but your wife wants you, and Crow to name her & your wife say she is so sorry for not telling you ok what is your daughter name is her name is Kristina Hogan ok thanks Haou, and Crow you are welcome Ishizu & sorry Haou that's ok."

"Hey Haou, and Crow yes oh hey there mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Aunt Kimberly, Uncle Sammy, Grandpa Zordon, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Lelouch, and Suzaku is this your daughter yes she is oh wear is your wife she is dead WHAT! She is gone yes she is so sorry Lelouch that is ok she is with our parents they are dead yes they are so sorry that is ok what is your daughter name her name is Kristina Hogan that is so pretty name Haou thanks you are welcome."

Haou, and Crow got married then they went on their honeymoon to Paris what do you want to see first Haou I want to see the Eiffel Tower ok we will see that ok Haou ok Crow thank you Crow for this awesome honeymoon you are welcome Haou oh hey there Prince Haou yours & your husband room is ready thank you Maria you are welcome when you go home say hi to your parents for me I will thanks Prince Haou you are welcome."

"Hey mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Aunt Kimberly, and Grandpa Zordon oh hey there Haou, and Crow did you have fun on your honeymoon yes mom, dad, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Aunt Kimberly, and Grandpa Zordon wear did you guys go for your honeymoon we went to Paris oh that is where your father, and me went to Paris you did yes. We did wow that's so cool mom, and dad oh hey mom, and dad yes Haou, Maria said hi oh yes she was the one who help us in Paris thanks Haou you are welcome mom, and dad."

"Hey Ciel yes oh hey there Haou how is my daughter doing when I was gone she did ok thank you for watching her for me you are welcome hey Haou yes mom your brother Jaden have something to tell you Haou yes Jaden, and Zane what do you have to tell me I am going to have a baby WHAT! You are pregnant yes I am pregnant Haou wow that's great Jaden, and Zane thanks Haou you are welcome Jaden, and Zane."

"Hey Serenity, Haou, and Jaden yes Shoto I have to tell you guys something what is it Shoto when Atemu, Jack, Gilbert, and Kalin was about to kidnapped you, Haou, and Jaden WHAT! You did not tell me about that I want to wait until Haou, and Jaden were 16 years old I am so sorry that I did not tell you sooner Serenity it's ok Shoto thanks for telling us you are welcome."

"Hey mom yes Haou I don't feel good ok I am taking you to see Ishizu ok mom hey Ishizu yes oh hey there Queen Serenity my son Haou does not feel good ok I will check him over for you ok thanks Ishizu you are welcome oh hey there Serenity yes oh hey there Shoto, and Crow, Mukuro, Ciel where is Haou oh he is with Ishizu what is he ok no he said that he don't feel good we hope he is ok he is ok what is wrong with him nothing he is pregnant WHAT! He is pregnant yes he is hey Haou oh hey mom, dad, and Crow, Mukuro, Ciel you are pregnant yes I am pregnant that's great Haou thanks guys you are welcome."

"Hey Crow yes Haou are you happy what oh yes I am Haou I am happy because I am going to be a father yes you are Crow."

"Hey Shoto, Serenity, Mukuro, Ciel, Haou, and Crow yes oh hey there Zane what is wrong Jaden is in labor WHAT! We will be there ok Shoto, Serenity, Mukuro, Ciel, Haou, and Crow."

"Hey Jaden yes oh hey there mom, dad, Haou, Crow, Mukuro, and Ciel what did you have Jaden, and Zane we had a boy his name is Alphonso Truesdale wow that's so cool name Jaden, and Zane thanks guys you are welcome."

"Hey Serenity yes oh hey there Mukuro, and Ciel are you ok I don't know Mukuro, and Ciel do you want Ciel to go get Shoto ok Ciel yes Mukuro will you go & get Shoto yes I will get Shoto oh hey there Shoto yes Ciel what is it Serenity wants you is she ok she said she don't know ok I will go her Serenity yes Shoto what is wrong I don't feel good ok I am taking you to see Ishizu ok Serenity ok Shoto."

"Hey Ishizu yes oh hey there Pharaoh Shoto what is it Serenity said she doesn't feel well ok I will check her over for you Pharaoh Shoto ok Ishizu ok Serenity what is wrong with me well nothing is wrong with you my queen you are pregnant WHAT! I am pregnant yes you are Serenity oh hey Ishizu how is she oh she is doing find she has to tell you something Shoto, Mukuro, and Ciel ok hey Serenity oh hey there Shoto, Mukuro, and Ciel what do you have to tell us Serenity well I am pregnant WHAT! You are pregnant yes I am that's great news Serenity."

"Wear Is Haou he is outside of the Healing Chambers hey Haou yes dad are you ok no what is wrong Haou my water just broke dad WHAT! Your water just broke yes it did ok what is it Pharaoh Shoto my son water just broke I will go get Crow for you Haou thanks dad you are welcome Haou hey Serenity, Mukuro, and Ciel yes I want you to stay with Haou ok Serenity ok Shoto hey Crow yes oh hey Shoto wear is Haou he is in the Healing Chambers what his water just broke ok hey Haou oh hey there Crow ok yours daughters are out what are their names oh their names are Savannah, and Sydney Hogan they are so cute Haou, and Crow thanks mom, dad, Mukuro, and Ciel you are welcome."

"Hey Jaden, Zane, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Aunt Kimberly, and Grandpa Zordon oh hey there Haou, and Crow how are you doing Haou I am doing find Jaden, Zane, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Aunt Kimberly, and Grandpa Zordon how is our nieces doing Haou, and Crow they are doing find Aunt Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon, Jaden, Crow, Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Tsuna oh hey Jaden do you know that mom is pregnant again no she is pregnant wow that's great news."

"Hey Serenity, Shoto yes oh hey there Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Jaden, Zane, Kimberly, and Grandpa Zordon congratulations guys thanks Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Reborn, Jaden, Zane, Kimberly, and Grandpa Zordon you are welcome do you know what you are having not let guys oh I do have a doctor appointment in a little bit so you can find out the genders yes we can Haou, Crow, Jaden, Zane, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, Mukuro, Ciel, Kimberly, and Grandpa Zordon oh hey there doctor oh hey there Serenity, Shoto you are here for your appointment to know the genders yes we are ok Serenity laid down on the bed ok doctor well you are having two daughters what we are having twins girls yes she is Shoto that's great Serenity it is great Shoto thanks doctor you are welcome."

"Hey guys welcome back home mom, and dad how was your doctor appointment it was good do you know the genders yes we do Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon, Haou, Crow, Jaden, Zane, Mukuro, Ciel, Uncle Tsuna, and Uncle Reborn she is pregnant with two girls wow mom, dad we get two sisters yes we are having twins girls that's great news guys thanks you are welcome."

"Hey Serenity yes oh hey there Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Tsuna, and Ciel how are you feeling I am feeling tired & my back is hurting me ok do you want us to go get Shoto no I am find guys ok Serenity just let us know ok Serenity ok oh hey Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon,Ciel, Uncle Tsuna, and Uncle Reborn yes Serenity can you guys go & get Shoto, and Mukuro why my water just broke WHAT! Ok me, and Reborn will go & get Shoto, and Mukuro while Tsuna stay with you Serenity ok hey Shoto, and Mukuro yes Kimberly, Grandpa Zordon, Ciel, and Reborn what is wrong Serenity water just broke WHAT! Her water just broke yes it did ok guys let's take her to the Healing Chambers ok Shoto, and Mukuro hey Ishizu yes Shoto my wife water just broke ok put her on the bed ok Serenity I want you to push ok Serenity ok Ishizu ok yours daughters are out what are their names for their birth Certificate their names are Rini, and Dana Todoroki oh hey there Serenity oh hey there Shoto, Mukuro, Ciel, Haou, Crow, Jaden, Zane, Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Reborn, Kimberly, and Grandpa Zordon they are so beautiful Serenity what did you name them Serenity I name them Rini, and Dana Todoroki wow those names are so cute for them Serenity thanks guys you are welcome Serenity."

They all live with no fear of evil coming to get them.

"Hey mom, and dad yes oh hey there Haou, Jaden, and Zane we want to go to school you want to go to school yes we do ok guys you can go to school thanks mom, and dad you are welcome guys."

"Hey Serenity, and Shoto yes oh hey there Ciel, and Mukuro the kids want to go to school yes they do it will be good for them yes we do think it is good for them thanks Mukuro, and Ciel you are welcome Serenity, and Shoto."

The end of the second story


End file.
